A New Start
by SlytherinHolmes
Summary: What would life be like for a Harry Potter if he was a prodigy, a true child genius and an apprentice of Sherlock Holmes?
1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy this Sherlock/ Harry Potter crossover and I welcome any constructive criticism for this is my first big fic

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or BBC Sherlock

A New Start 

Fiercely intelligent eyes scanned the shelves around him, looking for a book he hadn't read before; letting the atmosphere of the library wash over him and relax his tense muscles. To seven year old Harry Potter the library was more of a home than the Dursleys house could ever be, for it was a place that his family would never enter. There was no Uncle Vernon and Dudley to hurt him and no Aunt Petunia to force him to cook a dinner he could never eat. The only reason he could have his own clothes and was fed once a day was because Harry had used their own fears against them: _the neighbours_. He had logically pointed out (politely of course to not warrant the wrath of Uncle Vernon) that if they saw him half starved, wearing clothes too large for him, there would be talk. However, no amount of logical talk could stop Uncle Vernon from using his belt after a night at the pub.

The library had tall wooden shelves all lined up, their paint peeling and decaying as they age. It had many different sections (like most did) and there was a children's section in the corner, all bright colours and squishy bean bags. The books, some new and others old, were his only friends and even if Dudley hadn't chased them away, Harry wouldn't want to associate with them; he had found other children to be incredibly dull.

Harry was about to give up and go ask the librarian if she was ordering anything new, and if she wasn't he would use his innocent pleading look to get her to do so, when something caught his eye. It was a small black book tucked out of sight between two others. When Harry carefully pulled it out, mindful of the crumbling cover, Harry saw the title _The Art of Deduction_ which lay in curly blue writing in the middle of the black cover.

Sitting down in the closest chair, with the thought that he would not be bothering the librarian after all. Harry began to read avidly. Over the following months the young boy practiced, using the instructions that were written and slowly began to uncover the secrets of Privet Drive. While observing the people around him Harry saw that Uncle Vernon was having an affair with his secretary, for he had faint smudges of lipstick that wasn't Aunt Petunia's on his lips. It must have been his secretary for anyone in a lower position wouldn't risk their job and anyone in a higher position wouldn't go near a man like Uncle Vernon and so it was a secretary, trying to win favour from her boss. However, after fully mastering the art of Deduction, life on Privet Drive became boring once more, with nothing left to deduce on the suburban street. Well, that was until the scream and it was after that, that things began to change…

Sorry for the short chapter they will be longer soon. Reviews will be much appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter or Sherlock Holmes**

Chapter 2

Sherlock Holmes was bored. His last case was over a week ago and there was an empty void in his head where it was usually filled with one case or another. Sherlock had done everything alleviate this boredom from doing experiments to sitting in the park and deducing until there was no one left. He had even taken to watching daytime TV, shouting at the idiocy and obvious lies told on the Jeremy Kyle Show. However that day, impossible as it was, his boredom had seemed to have taken a whole new level. At one point he had contemplated pick pocketing John for the bullets of the Brunning and shooting that yellow smiley face that was watching him from the wall but decided against in, not wanting to bring Mrs Hudson up to notice the brain in the fridge and start fussing with her favourite phrase _I'm your Landlady, not your housekeeper_, thrown in as she cleans that flat, ruining the dust patterns he was using to check for Mycroft's bugs. Not even deducing John's problems with his latest girlfriend that she still thought he was gay (from the telltale signs of sleeping on the couch) could distract him from his boredom and the endless whirring of his brain that wouldn't stop with nothing to focus on.

Suddenly, a ping came from John's computer (a sound that signified there was a new case after Sherlock had cleverly hacked into the police database). Sherlock jumped from the couch where he had been lying - _not sulking John!_\- and hurried over to where the computer lay, stepping on the coffee table as he did so. After checking the screen, he hurried out of the door, snagging his coat on the way and shouting "We're going to Surrey John!"

* * *

Police sirens could be heard all over Privet Drive and the news had spread like wildfire, Mrs Johnson of Number 5 had been brutally murdered in her home. The rumour mill was hard at work, some saying it was a mad serial killer, others an ex love. People were frightened, worried to leave their homes, however they weren't frightened enough to not be seen hanging around the police tape at Number 5, hoping to be the first to find out the facts.

Harry was ecstatic; he had finally found something interesting to do. He had to work hard to not display his new found joy in front of the Dursleys, for they would decide it was there job to try and take his new find euphoria away from him and that experience was never pleasant. The plan was to hang around the investigation site, after doing his chores and keeping out of the Dursleys sight, and tonight he would escape his cupboard to go search for some real clues.

* * *

It was 11 o'clock by the time Harry had finished his chores and stood outside the police 'DO NOT CROSS' tape. He stood with his back against the white washed picket fence of number 5, cataloging everything on the scene whilst listening to the information relayed through the walkie-talkie of the nearby policemen.

He was stood there for about an hour, just blending into the background. He had been there about an hour when a black taxi pulled up. A man stepped out, quite a tall man wearing a long coat and a blue scarf. He had sharp cheekbones, curly hair and his bright blue eyes that shined with intelligence. The taller man was accompanied by a shorter one. This one was carrying a gun in his pocket, obviously used to dangerous situations for he didn't look like the criminal type and his stance screamed military. The pair intrigued Harry, especially the taller man who seemed to have more intelligence unlike all of the residents of Privet Drive. Keeping his head low, Harry walked passed the pair 'accidentally' bumping into the taller one and fishing what seemed to be two ID badges from the pockets of his long coat. After the bump, Harry mumbled a quick apology and raced towards the nearby crowd of children, quickly vanishing among them.

Once the two had gone inside, Harry looked at the two badges in his hand, one said DI Lestrade and seemed to be a police pass, the other had a picture of a man who had the same facial structure as the curly haired new come and read, Mycroft Holmes Access All Areas.

Nearby the disgruntled voice of an officer came through the radio nearby "Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective, is here. Clear the crime scene area while he works." From what he had already seen of Mr Holmes, Harry thought the officer probably hated Sherlock for he was better at their job than they were and the title Consulting Detective showed that he solved their murders regularly.

'_Mmmm_' Harry thought as he surveyed the scene '_Things are about to get very interesting_' before he turned and walked back towards Number 4.

* * *

Sherlock stepped out of the taxi and quickly strides towards the waiting crime scene. From nowhere a small, raven haired boy came barreling into him he mumbled a quick apology before continuing to his destination of the crowd of children on Sherlock's left. Pausing briefly, the Consulting detective stared at where the young boy had vanished, contemplating the intelligence he had briefly seen in those piercing green eyes. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Sherlock continued onto the crime scene and striding into the house.

When they reached the front room, Sherlock saw a woman lay spread out on the dull brown carpet. She seemed to be well into her 40's and had a look of terror adorning her face. After a small pause, John knelt down by the body getting to work as Sherlock surveyed the room, eyes taking in every detail and searching for clues.

"Female, late 40's" came John's voice from where he was examining the corpse in the middle of the room. "She looks to have been dead for at least 14 hours, I'm estimating the time of death to around 10 o'clock last night, caused by the multiple stab wounds in her chest and abdomen." He along with the commanding officer in the room turned to Sherlock who was stood scrolling, his leather gloved hands moving rapidly across the keys. When the Sherlock realised everyone's attention was upon him, the detective smiled to himself; he loved the next part where he left everyone shocked, awed or annoyed, possibly all three.

"The murderer was obviously someone she knew, for after opening the door she then proceeded to invite him into the living room and why else would she do so at 10 O'clock if they hadn't already know each other? She also has multiple messages on her phone by what seems to be an ex-boyfriend wanting her back. From my observations of the room I can tell that Mrs Johnson is in a fairly wealthy, happy relationship, for she polishes her wedding ring to keep it clean. She is a typical housewife and therefore if an ex-boyfriend turns up she would quickly invite him in so the neighbours wouldn't see." As he said this Sherlock gestures both to the body and the crowd outside, each muscle tightly wound as he treats this moment like a dance, a performance of his skills.

The Consulting Detective then continued with his string of observations, confident that this was a case he could finish quickly. " From the messages on Mrs Johnson's phone" Here he held up the phone still present in his hand, waving it a bit "and the multiple scars on her body, she was in an abusive relationship with Mr Sam Preswich, before she left the local town bad boy looking for a better life. I can conclude that after seeing her life and the amount of money Mrs Johnson now has to her name, Mr Preswich tried to convince Mrs Johnson to come back to him, knowing she would receive a hefty sum of the divorce settlement. When she would not agree, he became angry and took out his knife to threaten her, before stabbing her multiple times in the chest and abdomen. All resulting in the death of one Mrs Johnson."

The room was silent, the commanding officer's jaw was on the ground for he had only heard of his skills but thought the rumours to be just that, rumours. John looked unaffected for he was used to Sherlock's deductions by now, but even his eyes were a little wide. Sherlock was glad to see. After a minute John coughed lightly, snapping the officer out of his state of shock and rolled his eyes at a smirking Sherlock who was looking far too pleased with himself.

"So if I can take this phone I can find Mr Preswich in no time at all." Sherlock said holding the phone lightly in his right hand. The Consulting Detective was only asking to keep good a relationship with the Detective Inspector and hopefully get more cases to come his way. This seemed to snap the DI out of his shock "No." he stated, pulling the phone out of the Detectives hand

"Excuse me?" Asked an incredulous Sherlock, as he watched the DI place the item on the small table on the other side of the room.

"I said no. All the evidence needs to stay here so the team can bag it up in the morning. We can catch the murder ourselves we are not incompetent Mr Holmes."

Sherlock moved to snort but instead narrowed his eyes scanning every inch of the DI in front of him. Sherlock didn't like what he saw; the DI had used himself and John wanting to solve the case quickly and gain the credit so he can get the promotion that he was looking for. Sherlock didn't mind giving the credit to someone he thought deserved it, like Lestrade, but it was his choice and at least Lestrade wasn't completely incompetent like the man before him.

Sherlock opened his mouth and John braced himself for a long string of deductions that would air the DI's life story and every secret that the man held, all of which would be sent through the radio the man held on his belt which had most likely been sending the conversation to the rest of the team. Instead he was shocked to find Sherlock smiling pleasantly as he said "Of course not Detective Inspector we shall leave you to do your job" before striding out the door with a quick "C'mon John!"

When they got back to the street, John finally moved past his shock to splutter "What was that?"Instead of answering directly, Sherlock just smirked, the left side of his mouth quirking up slightly as he looked at the night sky " It will be a nice night to do a spot of house breaking don't you think John?" Before strolling of to the local park to wait for the cover of darkness, with a slightly gaping John hurrying to catch up.

**I'm currently working on Chapter 3 so hopefully it won't take too long. Please review**


End file.
